Zoey Jackson
by Friend101
Summary: This is the story of Percy 6 year old daughter.
1. Zoey

I was 24 in the sick room with my wife. She was looking at the little 6 year old girl.

" Do you think she will be OK?" Annabeth asked concerned.

" Ya, she'll be OK im positive." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. " Why don't you go feed her more ambrosa." I said. " But not to much." I said concerned.

" I know seaweed brain." She said looking up at me. Then a few minutes later the little girls eyes flattered open.

" Mo-mommy , daddy." she muttered.

" Zoey!" Me and Annabeth said together.

"Monster mean. I made him die." she proudly said. Annabeth pulled Zoey's golden curly hair behind her ears. Zoey had on a gray camp half blood t-shirt and cargo shorts on.

"Annabeth, Percy!" Chiron said galloping in with Grover on his back.

" Will she be OK?" asked Grover looking down at Zoey.

" She will be fine." I told Grover.

"Uncle Chiron!" Said two little voices.

" oh, i almost forgot. Percy, Annabeth this is my niece and nephew." Chiron said while two little centaurs came in.

" I'm Steve." said the one on the right.

"I'm Holly." Said the one on the left.

Zoey looked like she was trying to make up her mind on what to think about them.

" You two are ponies? But kids too. Wow that's weird." She paused they looked at her like they were ready to cry. " But i can settle for that." Zoey said. Then she turned to me.

" Daddy can we go to the ocean?" I looked at Annabeth seeing if it was alright. She nodded.

"Alright lets go kiddo lets go!"

"Hey!" Steve said right when we were about to leave. " Need a ride?"

* * *

So we finally made it to long island beach. It was kinda slow cause Steve kept falling. So Zoey got moved to Chiron's back. When we got there Zoey jumped off Chirons back ( which scared me and Annabeth cause she almost fell) and ran into the ocean.

As Zoey stood watching the waves. I came up to her.

" Your in my spot. " i said playing with her. She looked up at me like she was goin to cry. That was the thing about her. She got offended so easily but when she fought you were on the ground in 10 seconds.

" But.... but i like this spot." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

" I'm just playing. I used to sit here everyday when i was little." I looked down at Zoey. She was concentrating on a little pool. Making the water go in and out.


	2. Under the stars

Then the drops in the air froze and fell into the sand.

"Daddy," she said.

"Why did you name me Zoey?" I froze like I was one of those little drops of water.

"Zoey," I said uneasily.

"I'll tell you later tonight. Your mother is calling for us."

-------------------------------------Some Point at Night------------------------------------------------------

I carried Zoey out to the beach, we unloaded are beach towels and put them on the ground. We look at the sky.

"So," Zoey whispered, "Why did you name me Zoey?" I look at the constellation in the sky.

"Well, do you see that constellation in the sky?" I said.

"Yeah, it looks like a hunter running across the sky." Zoey said fascinated.

"Yep, I went on a quest with her." I stopped for a second and looked at Zoey. She looked so much like her mother. She looks over at and whispered.

"Finish the story daddy." I took a deep breath and told her the story of the titans curse.

---------------- After the Story---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey looked at the stars when I was done.

"So that girls name was Zoe too." She asked.

"Yep." I answered

"Well then I'm proud that you and mommy named me Zoey too." She said. "So I'll always have a reminder." She looked up at the sky.

"Alright kiddo it's past your bed time." I said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Zoey wined.

"Let's go so your mother-"I never finished my sentence because right in front of me was Annabeth.

---------------------------------------After Zoey was put to Bed---------------------------------------------

I closed the door to are room.

"What were you thinking!!? Taking a six year old out to the beach at ten!" She screamed at me.

"Annabeth I know that you're mad, but to me I'd rather tell our child about the titans curse than go shopping for tampons." Annabeth put her head on the wall and smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you seaweed brain." Annabeth teased. I smiled, never underestimate my comedy skills. That night I dreamed bout Zoey. She was 4 years older and up against a cave wall.

"I think we killed them all." a voice whispered, the two other kids came around the corner. She stopped them and listen.

"Remember guys monsters don't die. They always come back." Zoe said. They nodded there heads and kept walking. Then I woke up with Annabeth shaking me .

"So," She said. "What were you dreaming about last night?" She asked.

"Zoey and her friends playing." I lied.

"Ok." She said. "But wow gota big day so get up and get moven." She said pushing me onto the floor.


	3. My Book Sadly

So today was the day we put the new room in our house, (that Annabeth designed) , Zoey's play day, and to start on my book I got on my computer and wrote this.

**Calming Your Woman**

**By: Restless Husband AKA Percy Jackson**

** First of all it needs to happen at night (that's when all the smooth jazz is on). Then with a couple of jokes and by then you get into the mood. But then Zo- I mean your daughter comes in and says she needs more juice. So then Anna- I mean your wife gets up and goes to get juice leaving me- I mean you alone in a bad mood. Curse Zo- I mean your daughter. Oh no Anna- I mean your wife is coming! You better- Oh forget it.**

I sat back and turned off the monitor.

"Hi honey." Annabeth looked at me real strange.

"Hi daddy." Zoey said as I was turning on the monitor.

"Daddy what's that button that says S-A-V,"

"No Zoey don't!" But it was to late Zoey saved right when Annabeth came in!

"Hey Percy what you writing?" She turned the monitor and scanner over it, her face darkened as she read on.

"Zoey," Annabeth said in her trying-to-be-sweet-voice.

"Go play with Steve and Holly."

"OK." She said. Then Zoey opened the door and shouted.

"Steve, Holly get your butts over here!' She paused. "Were going to play doctor!"

Once Zoey left Annabeth turned to me, her gray eyes were as dark as storm clouds.

"You decide to write a book and for the Gods sake it has to be about THIS!"

I was about answer when I heard a scream.

"Zoe." Annabeth said.

"Your child!" I said quickly since I knew I was still in trouble.


	4. Thanks Giving

So lets skip ahead yo thanksginving. Annabeth was moving around the kitchen, i love how she moves it sets me in the mood. Well anyway Zoey was setting the table but it was set for five.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "why is the table set for five?"

"Well you see I thought it was a good idea to invite my mom." she said looking down.

"What!?!?!" I screamed. "Annabeth thats a horrible idea!" Just then Zoey broke in.

"mommy, Daddy the doorbell is ringing."

"Not now I need to talk with Daddy." Annabeth growled.

"How about I go upstares were your mother cant find me." Annabeth glared at me. " Ok, maby not." I said in a small voice.

"Come on everyone lets all get the door!" Annabeth said trying to be in a up beat mood.

"Alright" I said in the same tone as Annabeths "you two go do that while I hide!" Annabeth glared.

"Zoey go answer the door and we will be right behind you." She turned to me, looking at her eyes I could tell she wanted to rip my head off. "One slip up," she hissed "and you will be spendeing the week at Grovers, got it!"

"Good." I said weekly. We got back to the front door just when Zoey opened it.....

"Hey!" A big booming voice filled the hall way. "Theres that great grandaughter of mine!"

"Grandpa Po!" said Zoey.

"Now Zoey we have been through this this, its Grandpa Poseidon." Annabeth said to her. Zoey stood there unfazed and repeated.....

"Grandpa Po!!"

Annabeth stood there starring at Zoey then turned to me and said "She gets her lisening skills from you." Just then my stomache turned as a woman stepped in.

"Grandma Athena!!" And after that it was not a pretty sight.


End file.
